Respire
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Je pense que si Scott n'avait pas débarqué lorsque Derek et Stiles sont dans la piscine, les choses auraient été bien différentes par la suite. "Son corps paralysé était inutile alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient qu'observer l'inconscience saisir le plus jeune, l'eau pénétrer dans son corps. Il ne pouvait que constater les battements de cœur de plus en plus faibles." OS


** Bonjour ! **

**Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas publié, vous m'en verrez désolée. Je suis en pleine tentative d'écriture pour un appel à texte, ça n'excuse pas mon absence mais ça l'explique en partie. **

**Bref ! Assez parlé de moi ! **

**Cet OS part sur la réécriture partielle de la scène de la piscine de la saison 2 ! Si jamais certains n'ont pas vu la suite de la série, vous pouvez tout de même lire, y'a pas de spoil ! Seul un passage est exploité. C'est une version possible de ce qui se serait déroulé si Scott n'avait pas débarqué ! :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Respire **

La créature les tenait en respect, aussi étaient-ils obligés de rester dans l'eau, à une distance raisonnable de chaque rebord. Contre son oreille, le souffle de l'humain se faisait de plus en plus fragile et saccadé.

\- J'dois m'accrocher quelque part.

Il le tira dans son sillage péniblement et enfin, le bout de ses doigts effleura la barre latérale. Mais sa paume humide glissait sur le plastique. Le loup sentait le corps de l'autre trembler et s'épuiser. Mais incontestablement, il faiblissait, et bientôt, ses muscles le trahirent et tous deux plongèrent sous la surface trouble.

Mais Stiles s'obstinait, tirant le loup vers le haut, sans même qu'ils puissent remonter. Il paniquait, s'agitait, mais à aucun moment il ne lâcha Derek malgré sa terreur.

Peu à peu il n'eut plus d'air, ses yeux papillonnèrent et son corps l'abandonna.

Derek sentait son angoisse grimper le long de son échine, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Son corps paralysé était inutile alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient qu'observer, impuissants, l'inconscience saisir le plus jeune, l'eau pénétrer dans son corps. Malgré son audition assourdie par le liquide glacé, il ne pouvait que constater les battements de cœur de plus en plus faibles.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, son corps reprit sa motricité et alors, il s'empressa de remonter à la surface, le cerveau emplit de torpeur. Dès que l'air percuta ses poumons, il revint à lui puis replongea, saisissant le corps si faible de l'humain. Tout en le conservant étroitement contre lui, il sonda la salle de ses sens et put constater que le Kanima était encore présent, près d'Erika.

\- Non, non, non, Merde.

Ne sentant pas l'humain reprendre sa respiration contre sa gorge, il le tourna dos à lui et s'empressa de commercer un massage cardiaque sommaire. De l'eau coulait de ses lèvres bleues, son visage était inerte tel que son corps. Il ne sentait même plus son cœur battre contre sa chaire frigorifiée.

\- Bordel, Stiles.

Le loup luttait pour garder le visage du plus jeune hors de l'eau et massait son torse avec horreur. Enfin, la créature reptilienne quitta le gymnase aquatique et Derek sortit de l'eau et posa délicatement sa charge sur la pierre froide entourant la piscine.

Il recommença le massage cardiaque, cette fois-ci bien plus efficacement, étant donné la situation.

Il lui semblait que des litres d'eau s'écoulaient de sa bouche, ses longs cils bruns caressants ses joues opalines.

La terreur et l'effroi déchiraient le loup.

\- Allez, Stiles, s'il te plait ! Putain, respire.

Derek ne put contenir un grognement lorsqu'il sentit une personne s'approcher d'eux mais se ressaisit en avisant Erika, avançant craintivement vers eux. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'humain et se ravisa en dernier instant lorsque les crocs de son Alpha claquèrent près de ses doigts.

Un sanglot écorcha la gorge du loup lorsque enfin le jeune homme reprit son souffle douloureusement. Il toussa, cracha, vomit. Et l'Alpha le soutint, le maintint tandis qu'il paniquait, s'étouffait avec l'eau qui inondait encore sa gorge.

\- Chuuuut, ça va aller, Stiles. Calme-toi.

Le loup l'entraîna contre son torse, presque tendrement et le berça. Affolé par les paupières papillonnantes et le cœur encore si hésitant, il prit le visage pâle entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, vagues, de son homologue.

\- T'endors pas. Je vais t'emmener aux urgences. Tu pourras dormir une fois que les médecins auront vérifié ton état.

Mais son regard était si… perdu, nébuleux.

Derek n'avait aucunement l'attention de l'humain et ça l'inquiéta, malgré le cœur qui pompait avec plus de force.

\- Erika, appelle les ambulances. VITE !

La femme s'en chargea donc, tremblante, terrorisée.

Le loup enlaça le jeune homme une nouvelle fois, le visage encore glacé dans son cou, une de ses mains sur le cœur pulsant doucement.

Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque Stiles sombra.

* * *

Derek était assis là depuis des heures. Près de lui, Noah Stilinski faisait les cent pas, l'angoisse s'échappant de lui par vagues insoutenables. Il se tendit lorsque Scott débarqua, la mine inquiète. Il lui sauta dessus, le plaquant contre le mur.

\- Où étais-tu, bordel ?!

\- Q…quoi ?

\- Il a appelé ! Tu as raccroché ! Nous avions besoin de toi !

\- J'étais chez Alli…

\- TA GUEULE !

\- Monsieur Hale, veuillez le lâcher ou je vous coffre pour agression sur mineur !

Le loup s'éloigna à regret, un sentiment de peine, de trahison se diffusant dans son cœur. Il avait sauvé l'humain, il l'avait ranimé, Scott les avait abandonné et pourtant c'est ce dernier qui avait les honneurs du père.

C'est plein de colère et d'angoisse qu'il patienta encore, loin des deux autres hommes, recroquevillé dans le coin d'un mur. C'est n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'un médecin s'approcha d'eux et qu'il se releva.

\- Bonsoir, je suis le docteur March. Monsieur Stilinski, votre fils est en hypothermie, nous avons des difficultés à l'en sortir. Nous avons cependant stabilisé son état.

\- Pouvons-nous le voir ?

\- Je le regrette, mais vous seul le pouvez. Seules les familles sont acceptées en ranimation.

\- Scott est comme son frère, laissez-le venir.

Le médecin pinça les lèvres, mais après un regard vers le jeune mexicain au bord des larmes, il acquiesça.

Ainsi, l'héritier Hale se retrouva seul dans la salle d'attente, démuni, perdu. Il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, incertain. Devait-il rentrer chez lui, à présent ? Il ne pourrait de toute manière pas voir le jeune humain. Cela lui serra le cœur douloureusement.

Mais au fond, il souhaitait tellement constater de ses propres yeux et oreilles que Stiles était en vie. Le loup en lui gémissait, anxieux, aussi se rencogna-t-il dans le coin de la salle. Le personnel l'observait avec pitié et lorsque quelques heures plus tard Noah et Scott quittèrent les lieux, aucun des deux ne lui prêta attention et il en fût accablé. Ce encore plus lorsqu'on l'invita, ou plutôt lui ordonna-t-on de quitter les lieux.

Cependant, une fois dans son loft, l'apaisement ne vint pas. Après avoir tourné dans son lit durant quelques heures, il grogna et se rhabilla. Il se faufila dans l'hôpital et parvint enfin à la chambre de Stiles.

Il souffla et inspira profondément avant de tourner la poignée et pénétrer la pièce. Sa respiration eut un accro en voyant le jeune homme étendu, frissonnant sous les couvertures. Un tube était inséré dans la gorge gracile, la peau translucide avait des reflets bleutés.

Presque timidement, il avança. Une fois près du lit, il tendit la main jusqu'à la poser sur celle, si froide, de l'humain. Son loup geignit et incapable de se contenir, il grimpa doucement sur le lit avant de se pelotonner contre Stiles, son nez sur la clavicule, son bras autour de son torse, son corps pressé contre son flan.

Peu à peu, l'humain reprit des couleurs, son corps cessa de trembler de froid.

Il le sentit frissonner et s'éveiller. Cependant, l'odeur déjà altérée de Stiles prit des teintes de panique alors qu'il papillonnait difficilement des yeux, ses mains cherchant mollement quelque chose autour de lui, remontant laborieusement vers sa gorge. Alors, Derek comprit.

Délicatement, il enlaça les mains tremblantes et rapprocha son visage de celui de son homologue.

\- Calme toi, Stiles. Chuuuuut, je suis là. C'est moi, Derek. Détends-toi, Stiles, nous sommes à l'hôpital, tu as un tuyau dans la gorge pour t'aider à respirer mais ça va aller. Calme toi.

Doucement, il lui caressait les joues, ses yeux dans ceux, hagards, de l'humain.

\- Tout va bien, okay ?

Les doigts tremblants de Stiles s'agrippèrent doucement à sa hanche alors qu'un gémissement douloureux sortait de ses lèvres.

\- Reste tranquille, je vais appeler une infirmière. Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ?

Il posa un baiser chaste sur le front encore frais et s'extirpa du matelas en faisant attention à ne pas bouger les perfusions de l'humain. Les phalanges du jeune homme retinrent timidement son bras, faisant se retourner Derek.

Tendrement, il prit la paume entre les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres, leur offrant de l'air chaud pour ensuite aller se poser sur le torse se soulevant péniblement.

Sans un mot, le loup s'écarta une nouvelle fois et s'empressa d'aller chercher une aide. L'infirmier du couloir lui lança un regard lourd de reproche en avisant sa présence mais le suivit silencieusement. Il parla doucement à Stiles, lui expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces longues heures d'inconscience. Il lui retira ensuite précautionneusement le tube qui entravait sa bouche et lui servit un grand verre d'eau. L'épuisement faisait briller les prunelles whiskey ainsi, l'infirmier ne resta pas plus que nécessaire.

Alors que l'homme allait lui demander de partir, Stiles tendit les bras vers lui en grognant. Ce fut donc avec un soupire contrit que l'infirmier sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Derek se laissa choir sur le lit, et posa son visage contre le cœur palpitant.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Ton cœur ne battait plus, Stiles…

Et chaque inspiration semblait douloureuse et difficile, même maintenant.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le réveil fut cependant rude, le shériff pénétra dans la pièce aux aurores, forçant Serek à se planquer dans un coin. Le loup quitta la chambre quelques minutes après Noah, avant même que Stiles n'ait ouvert les yeux.

Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son loft et fut à peine surpris lorsque Scott débarqua au milieu de la matinée, le visage colérique, les yeux noirs et les poings serrés.

\- Tu aurais dû le protéger ! Tu l'as laissé se noyer, Derek !

\- Et toi ! Toi ! Tu étais chez ta chasseuse pendant que ton frère crevait au fond de l'eau ! Il luttait contre l'asphyxie pendant que tu gambadais avec cette fille ! Tu l'as préféré à ton frère ! Il a appelé, bordel ! Il avait besoin de toi, il te l'a dit, et tu lui as tourné le dos ! Ne dis pas que c'était ma faute !

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait pas été dans cette position !

Cette dernière phrase figea Derek par l'echo de vérité qu'elle percutait dans son cœur.

\- Tu n'apportes que des problèmes depuis que tu es revenu à Beacon Hills ! Tu ferais mieux de repartir ! On n'a plus besoin de toi ici, on s'occupera bien mieux du Kanima sans toi,

\- Si je pars, toute la meute me suivra, tu seras seul, avec Stiles, pour t'en charger.

\- Es-tu certain que Boys, Erika et Isaac viendront avec toi ?! Après avoir été sous ton autorité, après avoir subi tes entraînements ?! Après avoir constaté que tu ne peux même pas sauver un humain ?! Il sont auprès de toi par peur ! Il ne t'aiment pas, Derek ! Tu gênes tout le monde, ici ! On se portera tous mieux si tu quittes la ville.

L'Alpha sentait les battements de son cœur ralentir, son ouïe s'assourdir, comme si tout son corps s'engourdissait.

Alors c'était ainsi. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, le jeune loup asséna le coup de grâce:

\- Putain, Stiles ne serait pas là où il est sans toi!

Il quitta ensuite l'appartement, laissant Derek totalement amorphe derrière lui. C'est des larmes au coin des cils que le loup s'empressa d'aller empiler ses affaires dans un sac, il laissa un mot sur la table et les clés du loft puis monta dans sa Camaro.

Sa meute allait lui manquer. Vraiment. Car même si elle ne l'aimait pas, lui l'adorait. Il avait enfin eu une meute.

* * *

Lorsque Isaac arriva au loft, il fut troublé par le silence et l'odeur de peine qui y régnait. Il appela Derek à plusieurs reprises, sans avoir la moindre réponse et fit donc le tour de la propriété, même si son audition lui avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était vain.

Puis il aperçut enfin le message laissé sur la table, écrit d'une main tremblante, à n'en pas douter.

_"Je suis désolé pour tout. Stiles prendra soin de vous, il saura vous aider. J'aurais aimé être un meilleur Alpha pour vous, j'espère que Scott aura votre affection."_

Isaac geignit et ne perdit pas plus de temps avant d'appeler ses deux compagnons de meute.

* * *

Stiles se sentait cotonneux. Comme dans un brouillard désagréable qui lui rappelait le fait d'être immergé dans l'eau. Paniqué, il se redressa vivement et chercha son souffle.

Distraitement, il joua avec son portable et les yeux dans le vague, il composa le numéro de Derek. Cela faisait presque deux mois que l'Alpha avait quitté la ville et jusqu'ici, il n'avait daigné répondre à aucun de ses appels. Ni à ceux du reste de la meute.

\- Stiles ?

Sa voix était hésitante.

\- Derek ! Enfin, tu réponds ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Où es-tu ?

\- Je… ça va. Et toi ?

\- Mieux ! Quand reviens-tu ? Tu nous manque Derek ! Isaac se languit de toi comme un chiot de son maître ! Il faut que tu te dépêches !

\- Stiles, je ne peux pas.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Je n'apporte que… des soucis, Stiles. Vous serez mieux ainsi.

\- Non. Dis-moi où tu es, je vais te rejoindre. On en parlera tranquillement.

\- J'regrette Sti…

\- Je me suis senti démuni et abandonné quand j'ai appris que tu avais quitté la ville, en sortant de l'hôpital. La meute est triste, Derek.

Il y eu un court silence, puis la voix du loup se fit plaintive ;

\- Mais vous avez Scott.

\- Aucun de nous ne parle à Scott depuis que tu es parti, Der' ! Il nous a dit ce qui s'est produit, nous sommes tous remontés contre lui.

Il perçut parfaitement le souffle saccadé du loup,

\- Dis-moi où tu es, Der', je vais venir.

\- O-Okay.

* * *

Le loup de naissance n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et cela tordait le coeur de Stiles. Les cernes sombres étaient affolantes, sa musculature avait diminuée et il ne semblait pas manger correctement. Son regard était fuyant, craintif. Ses mouvements incertains, pleins d'appréhension. Stiles ne le reconnaissait pas.

Derek sursautait à chaque mouvement de l'hyperactif. Aussi, ce dernier se calma, s'apaisa.

\- Je… je suis navré. Ça… fait un moment que je n'ai vu personne.

\- Der', un loup doit vivre en meute. Reviens, on a besoin de notre Alpha.

\- Je sais pas…

Délicatement, le jeune humain prit la main du loup et la pressa, son pousse caressant les doigts tremblants.

\- Tu as ta place dans la meute, Derek. Tu l'auras toujours.

Un sourire timide lui répondit.

* * *

**NDA : Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si vous souhaitez lire quelque chose en particulier, vous pouvez m'en faire part ! Ou même me lancer des défis d'écriture !**


End file.
